


Some things were hard to forget

by GodSaidAdamAndEveSoIDidBoth



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSaidAdamAndEveSoIDidBoth/pseuds/GodSaidAdamAndEveSoIDidBoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the AI are the freelancers kids based off of http://nepetation.tumblr.com/post/92233525041/okay-but-aus-where-the-ais-are-the-freelancers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things were hard to forget

The Director let them take their kids on board. Hey, it was better than the alternative- let them try to survive on whatever war-ridden planet they had come from.   
Carolina had two little twins- Eta and Iota. What little hair they had was blonde, with soft strands like downy feathers. They were ogled at by everybody, and laughed more often than they cried. That was one of The Director's few rules- they couldn't be too disruptive.   
North had the second youngest kid, eight-year-old Theta. He was just learning to ride a skateboard. Since South didn't have any kids, she helped raise him, and was very protective of him. She nearly killed Wash when Theta skinned his knee trying to copy his skateboarding techniques.   
York had Delta, the smartest of the kids- and probably the freelancers. He was better at picking locks than York, although that wasn't that great of a feat. He got in trouble multiple times for hacking the mainframe to find out where the freelancers were sent on missions, as well as trying to improve the food on board. He looked up to Gamma, who was a few years older and nearly as intelligent, but more sly. Gamma could sweet-talk his way into anything. He somehow didn't inherit Wyoming's facial hair or accent, but he told a mean knock-knock joke.  
The oldest of them all was Omega, the son of Tex. He was reclusive, but a genius. He probably could have led them through any battle more successfully than The Director, optimising all resources, if not for the fact that Tex would never have let him get hurt. He was essentially a hermit, staying in his room with his laptop. How he got a laptop was a mystery- as no communications with the outside world were allowed. He didn't make many friends onboard due to his quick temper, and was always angry at everyone for one reason or another. His forte was starting arguments and fights.   
Everybody was surprised when it turned out Maine had a son, Sigma. Younger than Omega, (but, he insisted, just by a few months or so) he was 16 and already had his future planned out. Only Maine knew that plan. He could create amazing drawings and pieces of writing, and had many artistic talents. What he would do was one of the main topics of discussion among the freelancers and staff of the MOI.   
And then there was Wash. They all remembered how playful and young he had been, like a little brother to them all. Now sometimes his roommates, North and York, could hear him sobbing in his bunk at night. His kid, Epsilon, had a photographic memory. He could remember everything, from the terrible moments where he saw people ripped apart on a rare occasion where the ship was breached, to when his mother had died. One day it was too much. He took one of Wash's guns- and then it was all over. Wash blamed himself for it. Some things were hard to forget.


End file.
